myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall Festival Fun
Event Information & Event Progress Tap the "Let's Harvest!" button on the Event Top page to begin the Event. Collect ingredients to make different foods and eat them. You will earn Harvest Points as you collect ingredients. Eating cooked meals will earn you Harvest points and Tickets. 'Event Progress' Stamina will recover by 1 every 3 minutes and your base maximum stamina is 100. It is 5 hours for full stamina recharge. Special Events Collect ingredients to make different foods and eat them. You will earn Harvest Points as you collect ingredients and eat dishes. 'Harvesting' There are different ingredients available on each location. Some locations are only open for limited periods, so be sure to check back often. *The sometimes empty supermarket has lots of ingredients lined up♪ The supermarket is open for short periods at various times during weekdays, and all day during the weekend! You can find twice as many ingredients here than you would anywhere else! 'Cooking' The amount of points and tickets received from eating differs by the dish, so try to make a wide variety and try them all out. 'Eating' Having higher appetite helps you eat the dishes much quicker. Meals will continue to be consumed even while you sleep, so make sure you have plenty of stock piled up. *The higher appetite your appetite, to faster you eat. *Eating dishes raises Appetite. *Appetite also gradually increase over time. *Using a Peach Bun will instantly increase your appetite. 'Chie's Challenge' Oh, Chie eats anything, pay her no mind. It might do you good to give her some food, though. She's sure to give you useful items in return♪ At the very least, she'll be incredibly grateful. And the more her Gratitude increases, well... let's just say she has a very special present in store as always♪ You can give her Peach Buns or Ingredients, and her heart will fill with gratitude, or she may give you one of the items listed below. Once Gratitude reaches 100%, Chie will give a special present not available anywhere else! *Chie seems to be especially fond of the Strange Meat found in the forest. If you happen to give her one, she will be exceptionally grateful! (+30%) Achievement Awards After cooking a certain amount of dishes, you will get an . Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is Sweet Memories. Early Clear Campaign Condition: Cook 400 dishes in 48 hours. Reward: *'Note:' Impossible without multiple Energy Drinks. Event Exchange At the Event Exchange you can exchange Harvest Tickets for limited items. Ranking Awards *'Note:' Ranking Awards are given out after event the event ends. *'Note:' Ranking is based on the total number of Harvest Points you have gained during the Event period. 'Ranks 1~30' , Feeling Of Fall, Cosmos Squirrel Beret 'Ranks 31~100' , Cosmos Squirrel Beret 'Ranks 101~200' Feeling Of Fall 'Ranks 201~1000' Cosmos Squirrel Beret 'Ranks 1001~99999' Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) 'Rank 777' Feeling Of Fall, Cosmos Squirrel Beret Category:Events Category:Limited